Access speeds for new memory technologies such as Spin Transfer Torque-Magnetoresistive Random-Access Memory (STT-MRAM), Resistive-RAM, Phase-Change RAM, and Vertical Layer Thyristor (VLT) RAM may not be compatible with product specifications of existing memory technologies such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and FLASH technologies. Additional circuitry and controls are needed to integrate these new memory technologies with existing peripheral logic.